


oh suck a bad luck ( ay qué mala suerte)

by Foxlady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner Sexy Side, Bucky Barnes King Of Snark, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Team Bonding, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony No
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxlady/pseuds/Foxlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The second bonding exercise: a night out. The first, the Avenger Movie Night went smoothly mainly because Miyazaki. The Avengers Night Out is not going as well, mainly because:</p><p>a) Sam gets vertigo in the Hurricane.<br/>b) Bucky plus Natasha plus Clint plus vodka ends in bullets.<br/>c) Steve Rogers can't stop being Steve Rogers.<br/>d) Tony Stark is an ass. </p><p>Will the "Night Out for the Sad Doctor" go any better? Why is he grinning? And why Bucky can't stop eating?</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh suck a bad luck ( ay qué mala suerte)

Oh Such A Bad Luck ( Ay, qué mala suerte)  
An Avengers song fic  
By The Fox.

Todo era culpa de Clint, obviamente.  
Normalmente, todos los desastres solían ser al menos parcialmente responsabilidad de Clint, el Avenger que una vez había sido artista circense y que tenía la confianza de que de una forma u otra, las cosas se arreglarían. El problema para el arquero era que, ya fuera por la mala suerte que Loki le dejara de recuerdo ( Clint insistía que era real) o porque simplemente, por muy buenas que fueran sus ideas, no había forma en que un dios/alien nórdico, un trío de asesinos, un monstruo verde, un soldado de los años 2000, un soldado de los años cuarenta, un consejero y un millonario desaprensivo pudieran estar mucho rato en la misma sala sin pelearse.  
( Tony: Pelearse? Quién se pelea? Yo no me peleo. Yo soy encantador. Jarvis, soy encantador?  
Steve: Yo no peleo, Clint. Pueden ocurrir desavenencias, pero somos un equipo, y como tales…  
Natasha y Bucky: ( se ojean mutuamente, enseñándose el uno al otro la docena de armas disimuladas en su vestuario)  
Thor: Quién va a pelearse? Eso es una falacia! Estamos entre amigos! ( palmea a Bruce Banner con tal fuerza que su delicado experimento se derrama al volcarse una probeta) Oh…  
Bruce: ¡!)  
El vago éxito de la Noche de Películas de los Avengers en Stark Tower debía todo a que:  
a) Bruce , normalmente sin dinero, y con depresión.  
b) Steve y Bucky habían crecido en la Gran Depresión.  
c) Y Thor, que lo más avanzado que concebía eran juglares cantando en danés antiguo como diversión,  
…eran completos newbies al cine, y lo amaban como niños, lo suficiente para aguantar a Tony haciendo de maestro de ceremonias y haciéndolos mamarse El Padrino, trilogía completa, con acompañamiento de palomitas, sonido surround y spoilers en su home theater IMAX personal. Por supuesto, también hacían una proporción suficiente para poder votar y conseguir un maratón de Miyazaki y todas las películas de Disney( exceptuando el Zorro y el Sabueso, que Natasha retiró discretamente de la lista sabiendo que existían triggers para Steve y Bucky y luego estaba eso)  
b) que el resto del team, incluyendo a Clint, Natasha y Tony, sentían suficiente simpatía por los cuatro mencionados para declarar que era un modo no muy invasivo de ponerlos en contacto con la cultura pop, que podía ser útil en misiones, admitiendo quedarse en un sofá, piernas y brazos cruzados, rodando los ojos a lo mucho a las risotadas o sollozos que las películas sacaban de sus compañeros, y  
c) que Rhodey, Jane, Pepper, Sam o Maria solían dejarse caer, generalmente sin aviso, para relajarse después de sus trabajos, convirtiendo al grupo en uno lo suficientemente grande para disfrutar una cena informal posterior llena de puntos cinéfilos y extraña comida delivery.  
Sin olvidar que Selvig los convenció de ver un poco de cine de terror y nadie pudo olvidar la imagen de Steve, Bucky y Thor escondidos bajo un cojín durante The Ring.

Sin embargo, este éxito de bonding entre los Avengers ( del cual Tony se atribuía todo el crédito) pronto hizo obvio que la burbuja en la que podían divertirse juntos en la Torre no se traspasaba a sus interacciones con el mundo real. Era cierto que juntos, se habían afiatado como equipo a tal punto que el contacto con cualquiera de sus compañeros podía controlar un episodio de Hulk, el PTSD de Bucky, el aislamiento de Thor o la depresión de Steve: asimismo, todos se habían vuelto expertos en llevar la cuenta de las bebidas alcohólicas del día de Tony, las horas sin dormir de Bruce, las horas de entrenamiento de Clint y la cuenta de calorías ingeridas por Natasha. Eran un equipo imperfecto, y una familia imperfecta: pero la obvia devoción, y el afecto entre ellos se había vuelto poderoso, sobre todo para un grupo de auténticos solitarios.  
Pero en el mundo externo, Steve, Bucky, Bruce y Thor aùn encontraban en mayor o menor medida confuso o amenazante salir de la Torre excepto para enfrentar amenazas como Avengers. Steve sólo salía a correr en las horas en que ni siquiera los más mañaneros joggers salían: Bucky se instalaba en azoteas a observar gente, pero el roce de la gente podía dispararle un ataque de pánico: Bruce tenía miedo a perderse y ser provocado en un ataque de Hulk, por lo que salía sólo ante lo extremadamente necesario… lo que era escasísimo, y casi inexistente, considerando el dinero y la complejidad de la Torre. Y Thor, bueno… Thor era imposible de pasar desapercibido, siendo dos metros diez de surfista nórdico perfecto al que las fangirls se le iban encima de tal forma que era una demanda por paternidad a punto de ocurrir.  
Para tratar de aclimatarlos al mundo exterior, al que en teoría estaban protegiendo, Clint tomó la decisión de ampliar la noche de reunión de los Avengers a una segunda ocasión semanal, pero en la que saldrían juntos a pasear primero por New York y luego, aún más lejos.  
Por supuesto fue un desastre. La idea de Clint de irse de clubs fue inmediatamente recogida, violada, esteroidizada, drogada y explotada por Tony Stark. El ir en limosina a meterse al club más exclusivo, excesivo y presumido de New York a codearse con actores y millonarios fue un desastre incalificable: Bruce tuvo que huir como un conejo por que las luces violentas estraboscópicas casi desataron a Hulk, lo último que supieron de Steve antes de que se largara fue que tras un trans le hizo una proposición al oído el Capitán América bramó un “ Que quieres que te QUÉ?!”, y Bucky, al no encontrarlo, se desorientó y terminó armando una pelea en el callejón.  
Después de la experiencia, nadie quería repetirla, sobre todo los que habían sido vomitados o habían tenido que retener a Bucky o a Bruce, y éstos estaban corridos, deprimidos y avergonzados. Con una persistencia conmovedora, Clint rogó, suplicó y razonó por una segunda oportunidad, y acabó llevándolos a comer a un simple restaurant familiar, en donde si bien la noche fue un ejercicio en aburrimiento y en mala pizza, no ocurrió nada malo. ( pero Steve, Bucky y Thor lograron comerse la provisión de todo el restaurante: algo es algo, hicieron a los dueños felices)  
Compadeciéndose del entusiasmo de Clint, Natasha finalmente sugirió que los lugares fueran elegidos en rotación, a fin de que al menos uno de ellos disfrutase la salida semanal. Su propia opción fue bastante desastrosa: el bar ruso con juego de dardos acabó con unos muy ebrios Bucky, Clint y Natasha dejando los dardos de lado para forrar la pared a tiros, y un Bruce inesperadamente sensible a cócteles ligeros se cubrió de vergüenza al declarar que de pequeño leía los comics del Capitán América y tenía un crush en Steve.  
Tony era el único dispuesto a continuar con el asunto después de eso, y aunque sus quejas, ruegos y sobornos no tuvieron éxito, Rhodey se cansó de escuchar sus quejas y llegó con una docena de inobtenibles entradas para el partido final de los Dodgers. Al menos Clint, Bruce, Bucky, Steve y Thor disfrutaron, comieron hotdogs, gritaron y celebraron, y mantuvieron sus distancias, sin mayores desastres... esta vez.  
Bucky eligió inesperadamente después, llevándolos a un festival de teatro al aire libre. Su elección sorprendió a todo el mundo: sólo Steve sabía que Bucky siempre había amado los libros, las historias, y en especial la poesía ( la cual, seamos sinceros, le había servido en más de una ocasión para seducir chicas) El festival era relajado y hermoso en Central Park, bajo las estrellas, y pudieron sentarse y beber malteadas escuchando obras modernas. Pasaron la noche entera oyendo versos e historias, y cuando se fueron, reinaba una paz entre ellos que incluso hacía sonreír a Bruce.  
Cuando le llegó el turno a Steve y los llevó a Coney Island, a jugar como niños en el parque de diversiones tan anticuado, la Noche Fuera ( o Tarde Fuera) perdió algo de su temible reputación. Clint y Bucky desbancaron los stands de puntería y se fueron cubiertos de peluches: Bruce y Sam se sentaron a charlar junto al tiovivo y estuvieron comiendo algodón de azúcar como dos abuelos al sol toda la tarde: y Natasha se instaló en las tazas giratorias y desafió supersoldados y dioses hasta que todos vomitaron menos ella. Bailarina de ballet tramposa.  
Podían olvidarse de esos detalles y concentrarse en lo feliz que había estado Steve y la mayoría ( obviamente Tony se había quejado de aburrimiento y se había quedado troleando twitter en su teléfono toda la tarde) para que , tras una semana sin salida debido a una situación que involucraba  
a) un geek fan de Reed Richard intentando replicar el efecto de la radiación estelar;  
b) el hecho que la hermana del fan modelase y pudiera conseguir una cita con el eternamente caliente Johnny Storm;  
c) La consiguiente invasión de la torre 4F y el que el geek ( Doctor Power, según él) no sólo acabase con el equivalente de un balde de heroína en el cerebro por la radiación incorrecta, sino que se las arreglara para dominar y soltar en Manhattan todas las defensas de la Torre en nivel “ Thanos ha llegado” incluyendo robots soldados, rayos láser en barrida, explosiones en cada esquina y el subsequente encierro de los cuatro F ( y la chica) en lo alto de la Torre.  
d) Por supuesto, pedirle ayuda a Tony era algo que había hecho que Reed tragase hiel, pero coordinados por la paciente Sue y el no menos paciente Steve, habían logrado parar el desastre, no sin las siguientes acciones:  
d.1: Thor reuniendo todos los rayos láser en el Mjolnir y friendo los circuitos eléctricos de la Torre con un rayo masivo, si bien el direccionar semejante cantidad de voltios lo había dejado tembloroso y con el pelo imposible.  
d.2 Tony y Rhodey utilizando el total de sus energías en lograr derrumbar la entrada hecha de campos de fuerza unidos en la forma de cristales, casi irrompibles, para luego encontrarse con que detrás había una pared de cemento de dos metros de espesor.  
d.3 Bruce ocupándose de la pared.  
d.4 Bucky y Clint logrando abrir una habitación del pánico con la clave exacta en el controlador de la pared, digitada a flechazos desde el edificio contiguo, sin romper el aparato. ( y con el sol de frente, declaraban orgullosamente)  
d.5 Natasha convenciendo al geek que soltara una bomba sin detonarla, y en cuanto la soltó, desactivándola contra el tiempo con las indicaciones de Tony.  
d.6 Steve , con la ayuda de Helen Cho en un comunicador, reviviendo a Franklin Richards con masaje cardíaco tras que el pequeño se encontrase en una explosión.

No dejaba de ser notorio que ese último evento fuera el que finalmente se quebrase la famosa reserva de Reed Richard, que acabó graciosamente invitándolos a todos a una cena formal en su casa de Providence, en donde Sue y Steve se ocuparon de que todo el mundo se divirtiera y no empezaran las peleas habituales entre superhéroes. Manteniendo a Reed y a Tony separados, a Johnny y a Bucky aparte, y haciendo que Clint prometiese no abrir la jeta excepto para comer, la cena fue bastante alegre, excepto por un desafortunado comentario de Ben Grimm a Bruce, sobre que él tenía suerte que el “ monstruo” sólo saliese a “ veces”.  
Ese comentario, repetido enojadamente a todos los demás por Clint, decidió que la siguiente Noche Fuera se nominase automáticamente al gusto de Bruce.

Bruce intentó disculparse, declarar que no conocía New York lo suficiente, y alegar que no tenía idea de qué podía divertir a todos. Tony declaró inmediatamente que si Bruce no se decidía, él personalmente se los llevaba a todos, Widow incluida, de putas, y no del tipo caro. Bruce rabió, ( dentro de lo seguro) suplicó e intentó escaparse, pero incluso Thor declaró que el Gran Guerrero Verde no podía negarse a compartir los gustos de su corazón con sus compañeros de batalla, y que él, personalmente, asistiría y haría que todos asistiesen, a martillazos si era necesario.  
( Considerando que Thor sentía un enorme interés por los festivales de death metal, en donde encajaba como un nativo, todo sea dicho, todos temblaron ante el comentario, porque la próxima semana le correspondía a él)  
Y así fue como es viernes se encontraron en el garaje de la Torre, todos vestidos con sencillez ya que Bruce no había declarado ningún dress code, esperando al tímido científico que cuando bajó al fin, echó una mirada circular nerviosamente y asintió.  
\- Muy bien, Big Guy. Adónde vamos?- dijo Tony, al que esperar le parecía algo que otra gente hacía, pero nunca el gran Tony Stark. Bruce, un poco corrido, indicó que montasen el automóvil más discreto de Tony, apretándose en el interior, mientras Steve y Bucky los seguían en sus motocicletas: y cruzaron la mayor parte de New York en un silencio cómodo pero expectante, hasta que Bruce estacionó frente a un club en Harlem, cuyo nombre, en neón rojo, revelaba La Buena Mesa.  
\- Es comida española?- preguntó Widow, que había reclamado el asiento junto a Thor, con una simple túnica roja y zapatos bajos que la hacían increíblemente pequeña, su sonrisa como siempre un poco más gentil para Bruce Banner.  
\- Latina. Tiene música, también.- dijo el doctor, mientras Tony hacía un sonido de aprobación.  
\- Enchiladas y tacos… muy bien, muy bien.- digo el millonario frotándose las manos.- Me hubieras dicho con tiempo, y vengo con guayabera.-  
\- Y te la habríamos quemado en el cuerpo.- dijo Bucky a su espalda, con su habitual beatle negro enguantado a la izquierda y jeans oscuros. Steve había insistido hasta que le habían arreglado un poco el cabello, pero seguía largo, algo que Bucky parecía relacionar con su nueva identidad.  
\- Hablas con Tony Stark, Barnes. Tengo más.-  
\- Más pezones, no.- soltó Bucky, a lo que Thor soltó una carcajada, dándole un manotazo en la espalda a Tony.  
\- Muy bien dicho, Soldado de Invierno! El gusto de ropa dibujada de los midgardianos y en especial de nuestro amigo Tony también lastima mis ojos. Y aunque la amenaza parezca excesiva para simplemente una prenda de vestuario, es cierto que si ni la temible dama Pepper consigue lograr comportamientos apropiados del Guerrero de Acero, el uso de fuerza excesiva no debe ser descartado.-  
\- Me acabas de amenazar con quemarme vivo porque odias mis camisas? Y nadie dice nada por los pantalones khaki, pañales incorporados, de la tercera edad del Capi?-  
\- Tony Stark, déjalo en paz! Estás obsesionado con los pantalones del Capi!- bramó Clint. Era cierto que él y Thor, en camisas blancas semejantes y simples jeans, uno claro y otro oscuro, eran mucho más atractivos que los pantalones beige pinzados que Steve prefería cuando no usaba jeans clásicos: pero antes de que Steve se mostrara autoconsciente, Natasha intervino, dándole un inesperado pellizco en el trasero antes de tomar el brazo de Bruce y dirigirse adentro.  
\- Solo estás celoso porque no hay ninguna mujer que tenga problema en ayudarle a quitárselos, Stark.-  
\- Te acaba de agarrar el trasero? Le acabas de agarrar el trasero? Eso es Sexual Harrasment! Hay reglas contra eso en este grupo! Natasha Romanov, gerontofílica! –  
\- Si sientes la necesidad de que alguien realice la palpación de tus nalgas de un modo apreciativo, Guerrero del Acero, puedo cumplir con el deber de un hermano de armas, amigo mío. No querría que sintieras la falta de nuestro afecto.- dijo Thor amablemente, a lo que Tony dio un bramido y se metió al restaurant, llevándose el brazo a Steve, que seguía fucsia, pero cuya cara de “ aw shucks” estaba temperada por una sonrisa.  
( hay que notar que una gran parte de los estutos de los Avengers habían sido escritos por Tony Stark y firmados por la mayoría sin leer, hasta que Natasha se detuvo a revisarlos, como desconfiada arañita que era, y se encontró con que después de las primeras tres páginas había docenas numeradas 1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.1.2 y que tenían variantes de yadda yadda yadda, allworkandnoplaymakejackadullboy y ironmanrulez, excepto la página sobre Sexual Harrasment, en donde varios párrafos señalaban que todo intercambio sexual en la Torre era propiedad automáticamente de Tony Stark, excepto en los que él apareciera, los cuales eran inmediatamente editados con la música de Princes of The Universe y subidos a YouTube.  
Digamos que ése fue uno de los momentos en que Tony Stark recordó que las arañas muerden.)  
****  
El interior del local era modesto: mesas de madera, banderas de decoración y algunas artesanías mexicanas y peruanas, piso embaldosado desnudo, y casi en su totalidad inmigrantes latinos hablando en español muy alto y cargado de dialectos, comiendo empanadas y tacos, tamales y vino oscuro. Era el tipo de lugar que Tony Stark jamás hubiera pisado antes: era el tipo de lugar que Bucky, Natasha, Thor y Steve ni siquiera sabían que existía. Sin embargo, ninguno hizo ningún comentario al escuchar de pronto a Bruce, hablando un español acentuado muy alto y animoso, pidiendo una mesa, unas jarras de pisco sour con hielo, saludando a los que parecían los dueños a viva voz, y volverse, sonriente y azorado, cuando les trajeron un cesto de tortillas de maíz enormes que parecían cortesía de la casa.  
\- Los conozco desde hace un tiempo. Son los Montenegro, nos conocimos en Colombia…-  
\- Le salvaste la vida a sus hijos cuando llevaste vacunas al pueblo en donde vivían y los protegiste de los narcos. No eres el único que habla español, Banner.- dijo Bucky inesperadamente, antes de volverse a la muchacha que servía.- Gracias.- dijo en español eimpecable.- Hay salsa picante?-  
\- Bucky, tu estómago!-  
\- Cállate, Rogers.-  
\- No sabía que también habías trabajado en Latinoamérica, Bruce.- dijo Tony, mordiendo una tortilla, una vez estuvieron todos sentados. Eran muy sabrosas. Bruce parecía poco interesado en declarar más detalles, pero una mirada al smirk de Bucky, que se había metido dos tortillas a la vez en la boca y masticaba con fruición, lo decidió a seguir hablando.- También fue con Médicos Sin Fronteras?-  
\- No.- dijo Bruce, echándose atrás los rizos descuidados y canosos.- Fue antes de Calcuta. Cruzé la frontera corriendo literalmente con los tanques de Everett Ross en la espalda, y llegué a Juárez: allí me ocultó unos días entre los descamisados, y una vez que conseguí comida y ropa llegué tan al sur como pude. En Ciudad de México pude conseguir algunos recursos de medicamentos e instrumentos, y me fui de pueblo en pueblo hasta ocultarme en un pueblecito en el norte de Chile.-  
\- Caminaste toda Latinoamérica?- dijo Natasha, con profundo asombro, e incluso algo de compasión en sus ojos normalmente impávidos.  
\- A veces me llevaban en vehículos.- dijo Bruce con calma, y Steve, que había dejado su tortilla tras una mordida, habló en voz baja.  
\- Y aún así perseguido, no dejaste de ayudar a quienes podías. No soy yo quien debería tener un ala del Smithsonian, Bruce.-  
\- No era sólo altruismo, Steve.- dijo Bruce, un gesto que declinaba la emoción en la voz del Capitán América.- Trabajaba por comida y techo, y protección. Pero era bastante feliz en verdad. Es fácil ser feliz allí: la vida tiene otra ritmo, más dulce. – agregó suavemente.  
\- La siesta y tequila?- comentó Tony, que aunque desdeñase las tortillas y pareciera poco interesado en el lugar, sí estaba fascinado de oír al tímido Bruce al fin hablando de sí mismo.  
\- Allá es más bien vino navegado, la costa y el calor del altiplano. Es un lugar muy tranquilo e histórico, y la comida…- la poco familiar sonrisa de Bruce volvió a aflorar.- Señora Montenegro, cree que podría traernos ají de gallina y pescado frito? Mis amigos no conocen la comida peruana.- agregó en español. El entusiasta sí de la dueña hizo a Bruce frotarse las manos, y siendo que era habitualmente difícil entusiasmarlo a comer, tanto Tony como Natasha se hallaron tomando nota mental de los platillos.  
\- Cuánto tiempo viviste allí?- dijo Bucky, que seguía tragando tortillas pero había pedido en su impecable español lo que parecía un cesto de pan frito anaranjado y se lo estaba zampando con una sonrisa.- Recuerdo haber tenido una misión a finales de los ochenta por allí, y me gustó el paisaje. Y la comida era muy buena.- agregó, sorprendiendo a los demás. La mayoría creía que Bucky había estado virtualmente catatónico durante su época de asesino, pero no era así: el no poder sacudirte una compulsión o desobedecer una orden no significaba no tener conciencia de dónde estabas. Eso quizás lo hacía peor.  
\- Año y medio.- dijo Bruce, en voz baja.- fue uno de los pocos lugares en donde me quedé bastante tiempo. Es difícil llegar, y las noticias corren lento. Hay un montón de arqueología y estructuras precolombinas: es interesante. Cuando crucé Perú, y vi Chichén Itzá, te sientes…- dijo vaciando su vaso de sangría.- Tus problemas parecen más pequeños.-  
\- Incluso los de tu tamaño?- bromeó Clint, sin malicia. Bruce rió, y se recostó en la avejentada silla, pidiendo una segunda jarra.  
-Incluso los de mi tamaño. Más sangría?-  
\- Prueben esto.- dijo Bucky repartiendo vasos de algo que parecía muy semejante, pero en vez de hielo, venía caliente como un té y olía fuertemente a especias.- Rogers, ya sé que no te puedes emborrachar, pero al menos saboréalo. Es una de mis mejores memorias de esa época. La comida en Hydra era perfectamente balanceada para mantenerme en óptimas condiciones, pero era mayormente en batidos o intravenosa. Cuando estaba en misión eran las únicas ocasiones en que podía comer a gusto, y generalmente a escondidas. Solía acabar enfermo y castigado, pero valía la pena. Al menos esa vez valió la pena. Esta cosa tiene tanta azúcar que puede cumplir hasta con tus requerimientos de calorías, Banner.- agregó. No era sólo Bruce quien estaba poco característicamente locuaz: Steve, que habría bebido soda caústica con tal de volver a ver a ese Bucky voluble y chispeante, se bebió el vaso dulce y tibio y rió al ver a Thor declarar con entusiasmo que era el mejor tipo de “ sidra” que probase y que quería la receta para enseñársela a sus compatriotas asgardianos. Bruce lo llevó a las cocinas a conocer a los dueños, y Bucky arrastró a Clint a curiosear unas adornadas flechas precolombinas mientras Steve, todo su encanto on, iba a admirar una parrilla a la vista y a pedir un trozo de carne asada, algo menos amenazante para sus poco cosmopolitas papilas gustativas que todas las mezclas foráneas.  
\- Al menos uno de nosotros tiene buen gusto.- dijo Tony, mirando de reojo a Natasha, que se había bebido tres vasos de sangría y no estaba ni sonrojada.  
\- No sé de qué estás hablando.- dijo ella, aunque había una chispa en sus profundos ojos verdosos.  
\- El Otro Tipo puede ser violento, pero no es sádico. Y no está todo el reverendo tiempo pegado a tu tipo.-  
Natasha lo miró de costado, antes de reírse.- Sabía que tenías un death wish, Stark, pero esto es llevar las cosas demasiado lejos hasta para mí.-  
\- Mira el lado positivo. Podemos comparar notas. Podemos ayudarnos.-  
\- Si tú de veras crees que te voy a ayudar a presentarle a Steve Rogers las alegrías de la bi-demisexualidad, sujetándote al Winter Soldier, estás más loco de que parece, Stark.-  
\- Es mi héroe de la infancia.- comentó Tony, mordiéndose el puño de un modo absolutamente pornográfico mientras Steve se estiraba, con todo lo que eso conllevaba, para señalar el trozo de morcilla que quería probar.  
\- Al menos tu recibes shows gratis. Si fuera por Bruce, usaría sotana y se raparía para…- Natasha se interrumpió de golpe,  
\- Qué decías?- dijo Tony, siguiendo la dirección de su mirada. Para su sorpresa, en el centro de la pista de baile, un tanto disimulado por su sencilla camisa castaña y pantalones oscuros estaba Bruce Banner, el depresivo y tímido doctor, con una enorme sonrisa bailando música latina con una chica morena colgada del brazo y dando vueltas con ella como una peonza. Tony sacó inmediatamente el celular y lo colocó en video, pero Natasha se lo quitó y lo echó a la jarra de vino navegado aún humeante, ignorando sus berridos de furia: su vista estaba en el relajado y chispeante doctor, que parecía capaz de bailar como un nativo, con todos los movimientos de caderas, gestos vivaces y habilidad de pies que nunca le hubieran supuesto.  
\- La danza me parecía una de las áreas menos interesantes de su mundo, pero estaba equivocado. Es sólo la versión americana la que no me parece seductora, pero como primer contacto y modo de conocimiento física, esta está muy bien.- dijo Thor, bebiéndose lo que quedaba de la jarra al sentarse, sacando el teléfono de Tony y mirándolo con curiosidad que sugería que no le habían dicho que un Starkphone era parte de la receta.- Puedo interesarte, Lady Natasha, en enseñarme algunos de estos pasos?- agregó. Una cosa que sólo Tony había notado era que Thor ( 2.10 mts, 129 kgs) siempre trataba a Natasha ( 1.56 mts, 50 kgs) como si fuera omnisciente, omnipotente e incansable, y que a Natasha realmente, realmente, realmente le gustaba eso. Posiblemente invitaciones mucho más seductoras habrían fallado en hacer que la Black Widow se pusiera de pie, pero la idea de enseñar y educar estaba tan metida en la antigua asesina que normalmente no se podía resistir. Con una ojeada a Banner y un gesto a Tony, que le palmeó el muslo, se dirigió a la pista de baile, en donde Bruce daba vueltas haciendo el paso de lambada con una chica diferente, y tomó a Thor de las costillas, porque no podía más arriba.  
\- El grandote la va a aplastar.- dijo Clint, volviendo con Bucky y Steve, que mordisqueaba un pedazo de carne del tamaño de una pelota de beísbol en un pincho.  
\- Thor es bastante hábil en sus pies.- dijo Steve, ofreciéndole carne a Bucky, que lo miró como si no pudiera creer tanta ignorancia y pidió más vino navegado, empanadas y se frotó las manos al ver que llegaban el ají de gallina y el pescado frito.  
\- No estamos hablando de Thor.- dijo Tony con sorna, haciendo que Clint gogloteara como un infante, y que Steve enarcara las cejas. Bucky los ignoró, llenándose la cara del cremoso plato amarillento, rebozando pan frito en él y ofreciéndoselo a Clint y a Tony. No a Steve, que era un filisteo, en el lenguaje de los 40.  
\- El doctor baila realmente bien.- dijo Clint vaciando su vaso.- Stark, vamos. No puede ser que el indigente del grupo te esté dando clases de cómo divertirte…-  
\- CLINT!-  
\- Lo digo con cariño!- protestó el arquero mientras Bucky se ahogaba en su ají de gallina pero seguía comiendo valientemente. Era cierto que aún le quedaban como nueve kilos que recuperar para estar en su peso.- Venga, sospecho que el Doc la pasó mejor en estos años huyendo que todos nosotros juntos! Stark, tú te estuviste muriendo, y estos dos estaban jugando a Frozen…-  
\- Esa es otra película que hay que sacar de la lista Disney por triggers.- comentó Tony.  
\- Qué bien bailan.- comentó Steve, que había acabado ya su carne.- Mira, Buck. A ti te gustaba tanto bailar, seguro que podrías hacerlo…-  
\- Me gusta bailar. Pero me gusta más comer.- dijo Bucky partiendo con Tony un pedazo de pescado frito.- Después.-  
Hubo una risa y un aplauso en la pista, en donde estaba claro que el ágil Thor y la imbatible Widow ya habían captado los básicos y ahora se dejaban llevar sin esfuerzo, dadas sus destrezas, por los ritmos latinos. Clint emitió un silbido y aplaudió, coreado por los demás, cuando la diestra Natasha se dejó levantar en el brazo de Thor, giró contra su cuerpo, rodó por su otro brazo, y continuó girando de un modo que habría hecho caer a cualquiera que no fuera un experto en ballet, para rodar contra un brazo de Bruce Banner y acabar recostada en su otro brazo.  
\- Tout mon renard, Natalia!- gritó Bucky, aplaudiendo y aún masticando, mientras Clint seguía silbando y Tony movía la cabeza como si le costase creer lo smooth de la ex asesina. Por supuesto, un momento luego estaba bailando con Bruce mientras Thor se las arreglaba con dos guapas latinas, y eso hizo que Tony y Clint abandonaran sus asientos para irse directo a la pista de baile.  
\- Vete a bailar. – ordenó Bucky, a lo que Steve pareció muy corrido.  
\- No lograste enseñarme en la guerra, no voy aprender ahora. Y tú sabes que suero del supersoldado, epítome de la fisicalidad y perfección muscular, soy terriblemente patoso.-  
\- Por la cresta, Rogers.- gruñó Bucky con frustración, poniendo a un lado su pescado con la cara de alguien obligado a abandonar a un bebé.- Ven acá. No te voy a dejar ser la wet blanket en la fiesta de Banner. Le debo una al tipo: si no fuera por él, aún creería que el dolor de mi hombro era normal.-  
\- Qué hombro?- dijo Steve, siguiéndolo distraído.  
\- El hombro del que me cuelgan once kilos de metal. Bueno, siete, gracias al hijo de Howard y a Banner. Vamos, Stevie. Separa los pies, sigue el ritmo y cuenta el un dos tres… no en voz alta, pastel!-  
Clint era bastante tieso para ser un artista marcial, y Tony bailaba tan mal como cualquiera con la arrogancia de saber que nadie tendría jamás el atrevimiento de decirle a un millonario que lo hacía pésimo: pero Bucky tuvo que contener la risa al ver al Capitán América ser, como siempre, el póster de las características norteamericanas. No sólo era tieso: era patético en sus esfuerzos, cuadrado como un ladrillo e igualmente ágil, pero tenía tan buen humor en sus esfuerzos que era imposible burlarte. Natasha condescendió en guiarlo en una piza, sus manos todos lo abajo que permitía la decencia para tratar de enseñarle el ritmo: pero a pesar de los ejemplos de Bruce y Thor, Steve tuvo que conformarse en dar saltitos a un lado mientras Bucky y Natasha cruzaban toda la pista en una muestra de salsa asombrosa. De hecho, bailaba tan patéticamente mal que las latinas mantuvieron su distancia del “ gringo torpe” tal y como si el suero del supersoldado nunca lo hubiera transformado en un Adonis.  
Curiosamente, y quizás por un imperativo étnico, incluso en la cosmopolita y sofisticada New York los latinos parecían preferir la chispa de Clint y la vivacidad de Bucky. Los dos continuaron bailando con el incansable Bruce, hasta que Steve se coló entre el ritmo de la palpitante música y se llevó a Thor para admirar la parrilla a la vista en donde se asaban grandes pedazos de carne, algo que para el Asgardiano era lo más familiar que viese desde que llegara a Midgard.  
\- Bueno, esto ha sido… lejos lo más divertido que hemos hecho en la noche fuera.- comentó Tony, un poco sin aliento, volviendo a la mesa con una Natasha risueña y un Bruce transpirado pero muy alegre.- Propongo un brindis! Y una selfie conmemorativa! Y una orgía en el penthouse cuando volvamos!-  
\- Más vino!- pidió Bruce riendo, poniendo su vaso en la mesa.- Y nada de orgías, Stark.-  
\- Porqué corno no? Te acabo de ver mover las caderas por una hora sin parar! No puedes pedirle a un tipo que no se inspire!-  
\- Ya está. Ahora va a querer que sus armaduras tengan extra articulaciones.- dijo Clint al unirse, mientras Steve y Thor se sentaban cada uno con una enorme pieza de carne en sus pinchos.- Acepto tu brindis, millonario puto. Dónde está Barnes?-  
\- Siendo lo más Bucky que lo he visto en mucho tiempo.- dijo Steve con una sonrisa por sobre su asado, mirando al supuesto Winter Soldier bailando con dos chicas a la vez y charlando con su español perfecto en inflexiones llenas de humor para hacerlas reír.- Es como verlo en 1943 de nuevo.-  
\- Ha sido una excelente salida, Doctor. Muchas gracias! Ni siquiera sabía que habían lugares tan interesantes en Midgard. Hay mucho que tiene que presentarnos. Es el que ha más viajado de todos nosotros.- dijo Thor con fervor.- Parece que sé muy poco de Midgard, tiene que mostrarme más…-  
Bruce pareció recuperar la sobriedad ante la frase de Thor. Por muy informal que fuera, el príncipe de la corona alienígena lo consideraba lo suficientemente culto para ser un embajador culturalmente hablando de la Tierra ante su gente, y sí, era un honor y una responsabilidad.  
\- Tony ha viajado más---  
\- La verdad no. Jets y resorts. Hasta los once creí a patas juntas que todos los idiomas excepto el inglés eran lenguas muertas.- dijo Tony seriamente.- En cambio un tipo que ha viajado como tú, conociendo a la gente, es la persona ideal para hablar de nuestra Tierra ante los mega poderosos Asgardianos. Tú eres un tipo con compasión, Bruce, y quieres a la gente. Quizá podrías convencerlos, no sé, de que nos quieran y no intenten borrarnos del mapa.-  
\- Mi gente nunca…-  
\- Mientras tú vivas, Point Break. Pero después? Las primeras impresiones son todo. Repartir flechazos, patadas, escudazos y martillazos, eso nos los dejan a nosotros. Tirarle dinero a los problemas hasta que se vayan, también. Pero si quieres ayudar a largo plazo, ayudar de verdad, habla con el doctor, que es el que tiene las ideas.- dijo Tony, frotando con descaro los rizos revueltos de Bruce Banner. El doctor se puso rojo, pero asintió, los ojos brillantes, y en ese momento, Natasha no era la única que lo hubiera besado.  
\- Un brindis por el doc! Y por sus aventuras!- dijo Steve, alzando su copa, su voz muy alta. Bucky se acercó, tomando una copa. Y los Avengers brindaron juntos ( Thor con la jarra directamente) porque si Steve era su guía moral y Tony su cerebro, era bastante claro que Bruce Banner, el silencioso y tímido doctor; no Hulk, no su poder imparable, sino que el sencillo biólogo y amable físicoquímico, era su corazón.  
\- Y ahora, por el ají de gallina! Dónde está mi plato?-  
\- Oh, Buck.-  
*************


End file.
